


Just a dream

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Antoine is a soldier, Childhood Trauma, Destruction, Fear of Death, Help, M/M, Paul is a kid, Soldiers, War, civilian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Il les entendait s’approcher, prêts à terminer sa pauvre petite vie, mais il n’avait pas assez vécu, il en voulait plus ! Il voulait vivre plus longtemps ! Il voyait déjà la lumière, sa vie allait s’arrêter là, pitié que tout se passe vite et sans douleur, il avait assez souffert.Un enfant ici !Et quelqu’un vint, répondant à ses longues prières noyées par les larmes.





	1. Quelqu'un vint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Armistice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728856) by [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance). 



> Yo! Apparemment j'ai menti, je voulais que mon prochain travail soit Bambi mais j'arrive tellement pas à écrire la suite. En fait j'y arrive tellement pas que je vais sans doute poster que ce que j'ai, vous lâcher un vieux résumé de merde et poster le chapitre 6, mais j'suis pas ce genre d'ordures donc on attend, désolée...  
> En fait j'suis dans un mood à écrire autre chose que ce chapitre, ça s'appelle prendre la fuite oui oui.
> 
> @Garance j'espère que ça va te plaire
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le silence n’était jamais bon signe, Paul l’avait appris à la dure. Avant que les bombardements ne commencent, il y avait eu un grand silence. Avant les salves de tirs des ennemis, il y avait de grands silences. Quand ces meurtriers partaient en chasse de ses frères et sœurs de patrie, ils étaient terriblement silencieux. Il ne fallait jamais se fier au silence, c’était toujours mauvais signe.

Paul comptait scrupuleusement chaque jour depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Non, depuis que sa ville avait été attaquée. Personne n’avait prévenu, personne n’était arrivé en courant en annonçant que la guerre était là. Ils avaient tous toujours su que la guerre faisait rage quelque part dans le pays et s’étaient forcé à continuer de vivre parce que cela ne les concernait pas, c’était le rôle du gouvernement de les protéger, non ?

Naïf petit Paul avait toujours pensé ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas quand ses parents disaient que non, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même pour se sauver, que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Mais Paul avait ses grands frères qui le défendaient toujours quand les autres grands du quartier venaient l’embêter, non ? Sa mère chassait ses cauchemars, n’est-ce pas ? Son père grondait les gens qui osaient s’en prendre à lui, tout puissant qu’il était, alors qu’avait-il à craindre ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Paul réalisa douloureusement qu’il était bel et bien seul. Les soldats de la ville étaient morts ou avaient déserté. Paul n’avait pas revu son père et Florentin depuis le jour un quand les soldats ennemis avaient décidé de les faire danser.

Mathias avait voulu chercher de quoi manger et n’était toujours pas revenu depuis le jour vingt-trois.

Sa mère avait tenté de fuir avec lui quand leur maison avait été attaquée, mais elle l’avait abandonné sur Terre et pris la fuite au ciel après quarante-deux jours. Comment avait-elle osé le laisser alors qu’il avait besoin d’elle ?

Il priait chaque jour qu’un dieu lui vienne en aide, il ne connaissait rien en dehors de la ville, ne savait pas comment se défendre ou qui croire. Chaque heure était un combat pour sa vie, parce qu’il ne voulait pas arrêter là. Il voulait voir tellement d’endroits, accomplir tellement de choses, visiter d’autres pays, apprendre de nouvelles langues, découvrir le monde.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait voir d’autres jours se lever sans craindre pour ses jours.

Et Paul était têtu, alors il s’accrocha à la vie.

Il ne sortait que la nuit ou lorsqu’il entendait leurs assaillants plaisantaient de la rafle qu’ils venaient de faire, fiers d’eux. Paul n’avait pas le temps d’être en colère ou de vouloir se venger, il voulait juste quitter cet enfer et tenir assez longtemps.

Dieu entendrait ses prières, quelqu’un viendrait le sauver.

Il volait de la nourriture dans les maisons abandonnées ou la nuit auprès de ces assassins. Ces nuits étaient tellement stressantes qu’il restait caché le plus longtemps possible après, jusqu’à ce la soif se fasse vraiment sentir.

Paul dormait beaucoup, mais jamais d’un sommeil profond. Il voulait être le moins conscient possible de son cauchemar éveillé, mais ne pouvait se reposer de peur de faire un bruit qui le ferait repérer ou qu’ils s’approchent de lui et le trouvent.

Quelqu’un viendrait, il le savait.

Le jour trois cent vingt-huit avait commencé avec son lot de bombardements, de suppliques pour survivre et de tirs ravageurs. Les murs tremblaient et il peinait à retenir ses larmes. Deux jours plus tôt il avait réussi à voler de maigres vivres, peut-être qu’aujourd’hui sa chance allait tourner. Il se planquait dans les débris d’une maison, priant et reniflant péniblement. Les pas étaient loin, mais Paul se sentait trembler tellement fort qu’il avait l’impression de les appâter. Impossible de sortir et de vérifier, le silence était bien trop inquiétant. Le jour était déjà bien entamé, cela ne pouvait qu’être mauvais signe.

Il les entendait s’approcher, prêts à terminer sa pauvre petite vie, mais il n’avait pas assez vécu, il en voulait plus ! Il voulait vivre plus longtemps ! Il voyait déjà la lumière, sa vie allait s’arrêter là, pitié que tout se passe vite et sans douleur, il avait assez souffert.

_Un enfant ici !_

Et quelqu’un vint, répondant à ses longues prières noyées par les larmes.

 _Antoine_. L’homme aux yeux marrons qui venait le sauver s’appelait _Antoine_ , le même prénom que son père, c’était forcément un signe, non ?

Paul s’accrocha au cou de son sauveur, sa tête se logea contre sa nuque, il ne voulait pas voir le monde difforme autour de lui, ni les autres hommes autour d’eux ou voir les mêmes armes qui avaient détruit son monde. Il ne voulait pas !

Avec une force qui l’impressionna, Antoine réussit à le mettre sur son dos sans le faire lâcher. Paul n’avait pas envie qu’il le laisse ou l’abandonne, il ne voulait pas rester seul, il ne pouvait plus rester seul.

Est-ce que c’était vraiment fini ? C’était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu quand tant de gens n’avait pas eu cette chance, si ? Et si c’était un piège, lui susurra une voix à l’intérieur de lui qui tremblait de peur. Si c’était le cas, il n’en serait pas étonné, parce que c’était impossible de quitter cet enfer. Une autre voix lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer, qu’il n’avait rien à craindre, que la guerre était finie pour lui.

Des voix se rapprochèrent de lui et il eut envie de pleurer, de se cacher dans un trou, de crier à l’aide mais personne ne répondait. Est-ce que sa voix marchait encore ? Est-ce que ‘à l’aide’ signifiait même quelque chose ? Il avait tant demandé sans avoir de réponses qu’il ne savait plus si ce n’était tout simplement pas le fruit de son imagination.

Il perçut l’échange sans comprendre ce qu’ils se disaient, pourtant il parlait la même langue qu’eux, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce que Antoine allait l’abandonner, le laisser en pâture à ces assassins ? Il priait que non. La même voix fit taire toutes celles qui paniquaient, affirmant qu’il n’était plus seul et que ça irait, il irait bien.

Paul se laissa bercer par cette voix rassurante, relâcha ses muscles et plaça toute sa confiance en _Antoine_ …

Merde, il s’était endormi ! La guerre faisait rage autour de lui, il n’était pas en sécurité, qui avait dit que c’était le cas ? Vite, il devait se cacher avant qu’on le trouve, il voulait vivre un jour de plus, attendre qu’on vienne le sauver, parce que quelqu’un allait venir !

Paul se jeta hors de la couchette dans laquelle il était, mais son environnement était trop sombre, il était dans une boite au début, que faisait-il ici maintenant ? Il voulait sa cachette, ne pas être trouvé et laissé en paix, laissez-le vivre !

_Paul ?_

Il recula jusqu’à se retrouver dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. C’était un piège, évidemment que c’était un piège ! Quelle naïveté de croire qu’il était sauvé, personne ne viendrait. Le jour trois cent vingt-neuf serait ainsi le dernier… Où était Antoine ? _Où était Antoine ?_ Était-il mort parce qu’il l’avait sauvé ? Peut-être qu’il apportait la mort partout où il allait, sa famille était morte par sa faute !

_Paul ? Paul, tu m’entends ?_

Tout était sa faute, il voulait arrêter de souffrir et oublier tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Où étaient ses abris habituels où il pouvait se cacher ? Rien pour le protéger ou veiller sur lui, il était seul.

-Paul !

Le garçon redressa la tête et retint un cri de terreur en voyant le visage inconnu devant lui. Qui était ce type, que lui voulait-il, pourquoi… ? Non, ce n’était pas un visage inconnu qui lui voulait du mal, c’était les yeux marrons de son sauveteur, ces yeux remplis de bonté et de générosité à son égard. Il était resté à ses côtés, il ne l’avait pas abandonné !

-Paul, tout va bien…

Paul avait la gorge nouée, impossible d’articuler un mot, de pousser un cri, rien ne voulait sortir. Antoine sembla comprendre sa détresse car il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le laissant sangloter contre lui. Paul s’accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, incapable de garder la tête hors de l’eau sans une bouée.

Pouvait-il avoir confiance en Antoine ?

Paul se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, mais ses idées étaient bien moins embrouillées que la première fois. Il repéra quelqu’un à sa droite et sa tête se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, craignant qu’un ennemi l’ait trouvé, mais ce n’était pas le cas : c’était seulement Antoine.

Il soupira en reconnaissant ce visage amical lui sourire et retint un sanglot par réflexe. Il était épuisé et sur le qui-vif, le sommeil était sa seule occasion de fuir, mais chaque bruit suspect le réveillait.

-Ne t’en fais pas Paul, je veille sur toi.

Paul hocha timidement la tête, son cerveau refusait toujours d’articuler de simples mots en français, pourtant il parlait tous les jours cette langue. Non, plus tous les jours, voilà deux cent quatre-vingt sept jours qu’il n’avait plus parlé depuis la mort de sa mère. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche avaient encore du sens ? Il avait l’impression que c’était plus du bruit qui pourrait le faire repérer s’il osait ouvrir la bouche.

Paul regarda autour de lui, surpris par l’espace restreint si rassurant. La dernière chose qu’il désirait était d’être dans un grand espace, il voulait pouvoir se cacher rapidement si besoin. La petite armoire lui plaisait bien. Les deux matelas étaient des lits d’infortunes à même le sol, mais c’était la chose la plus agréable sur laquelle il ait dormi depuis bien longtemps alors il était heureux avec ce qu’il avait.

-C’est ma tente, affirma Antoine en suivant son regard. Tu vois l’autre lit ? C’est celui de mon partenaire, Lucas. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai pu venir jusqu’à toi, les autres n’ont pas voulu suivre mon chemin.

Sa voix était douce, tous les bruits autour d’eux se taisaient pour le laisser parler. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’une gentillesse non feinte, il s’inquiétait pour lui, mais ne voulait pas le brusquer.

-Il m’a laissé son lit pour que je reste avec toi. Tu veux rejoindre l’infirmerie ou rester ici ?

Quitter son havre de paix ? Non, il refusait. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu’il y avait dehors, ici il était en sécurité, rien n’allait lui arriver. Antoine allait-il le forcer à quitter cet endroit ?

-Tu vas rester ici hein ? Je vais dire à un gars de te déposer à manger, je reviens tout à l’heure.

Antoine caressa sa tête, avant de le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, murmura des mots affectueux et rassurants, et quitta la tente.

Il était en sécurité, tout allait bien se passer pour lui, il n’aurait pas à rester dans cet enfer, quelqu’un était venu le secourir. Paul se rallongea dans la couchette d’Antoine, ferma les yeux et accueillit le sommeil. Il était sauvé, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Paul ne dormait jamais bien longtemps, ses siestes pouvaient durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures, mais ne dépassaient jamais les quatre heures. Il se réveillait quand un bruit suspect résonnait près de lui et restait conscient les yeux fermés pour se reposer au maximum. Combien de jours avait-il tenu avec cette technique de statue, limiter ses dépenses d’énergies, accumuler un maximum de force pour ensuite chercher de quoi se nourrir et prier de longues heures pour sa survie.

Pendant l’absence d’Antoine, il réussit à se reposer de longues heures, ou du moins son horloge interne jugea qu’il en avait eu assez et il décida de se planquer dans l’armoire. Il se fit aussi petit que possible, se serrant, se tassant sur lui-même et se cacha. Qui savait ce qui allait arriver jusqu’à ce qu’Antoine revienne ? Et s’ils étaient attaqués pendant ce temps ? Il devait se cacher pour avoir un maximum de chance de survivre. Caché, personne ne pouvait le trouver, c’était la meilleure stratégie pour tenir le plus longtemps.

Paul ne rêvait pas, il ne rêvait plus. Quand il se reposait, il n’y avait pas de rêves. Il écoutait les bruits autour de lui pour être sûr que rien n’allait lui arriver ou que l’ennemi ne venait pas dans sa direction. Quand c’était le cas, il pleurait silencieusement en priant pour sa vie misérable, s’arrêtait presque de respirer et attendait que cela se finisse loin du sang.

Quand il entendit quelqu’un entrer dans la tente, les larmes s’invitèrent sans lui demander son avis. Il devait se faire encore plus petit, être invisible et retenir sa respiration. Il ne devait pas être trouvé…

-Paul ?

Personne ne devait savoir qu’il se trouvait là, il pourrait survivre un jour de plus. Pas un bruit, rester immobile et attendre qu’il n’y ait plus de danger…

-Paul ?

La porte s’ouvrit et laissa entrer la lumière dans sa cachette ; il était fichu, il allait mourir.

-Paul ? C’est Antoine, ouvre les yeux…

La seconde suivante il leva un regard larmoyant et soulagé vers Antoine. Il était en vie !

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ce placard ? Non, mauvaise question : est-ce que tu veux en sortir ?

Non, il était en sécurité quand il était caché, replié sur lui-même et qu’il pouvait entendre les autres sans être vu. Il ne voulait pas bouger de là.

-D’accord…, sembla comprendre Antoine. Je te ferai un meilleur lit quand ça ira mieux, d’accord ? En attendant, tiens, Olive t’a apporté à manger, mais ne t’a pas trouvé. Tu veux manger dans le placard ?

Paul hocha timidement la tête et se redressa sans quitter l’espace restreint. Antoine lui tendit un plateau en aluminium avec de la nourriture et un gobelet d’eau.

La journée trois cent vingt-neuf se finit sous le regard doux d’Antoine, sa voix amicale le berça pour s’endormir et quand il se réveilla Paul fut surpris de le voir allongé dans sa couchette à côté de lui.

Les trois jours suivants furent sensiblement les mêmes et Paul était reconnaissant à Antoine de ne pas le bousculer, de poser des questions fermées pour comprendre ses besoins. Il racontait des choses, beaucoup de blagues, mais ne parlait jamais de l’extérieur ; même si chaque jour il lui demandait s’il voulait quitter le placard. Antoine lui avait même amené un pot de chambre pour l’aider du mieux qu’il put.

Si Antoine restait avec lui, cela signifiait qu’ils étaient en sécurité non ?

Au jour trois cent trente-quatre, Paul accepta non seulement de sortir du placard, mais aussi de la tente. Il restait accroché à Antoine, refusait de croiser le regard des autres soldats et faisait des pas hésitants, mais la main chaude d’Antoine et sa voix rassurante chassaient ses doutes. Tout irait bien.

-

-Est-ce que tu as de la famille ?

Paul n’avait toujours pas retrouvé l’usage de sa voix, mais arrivait à répondre par autre chose que des regards terrorisés, alors il secoua la tête. Antoine accepta son progrès avec un sourire tendre, frotta sa tête affectueusement alors qu’ils se promenaient dans le camp, de corvée linge sale. Le jour trois cent cinquante se terminait bientôt et Paul se fit la réflexion que cela faisait bientôt un an qu’il survivait.

Il n’osait pas quitter le camp et avait encore du mal à rester hors de la tente sans Antoine à ses côtés, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres soldats présents. Ils s’amusaient même en disant que le bleu avait un fils ou que Paul était le protégé d’Antoine. Il n’était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais cette pensée réchauffait son cœur et il se sentait moins seul.

-

-Paul, de l’eau ?

Le soldat Lucas était le binôme d’Antoine, ils faisaient tout ensemble dès qu’ils quittaient le camp. Ce ne fut qu’au jour trois cent cinquante-six que Paul interagit enfin avec lui. Ce n’était pas quelque chose d’énorme, mais Paul tendit son gobelet vers lui pour qu’il le remplisse. D’ordinaire Antoine gérait pour lui toutes ses interactions sociales puisqu’il était le seul à prendre le temps de le comprendre, mais pas aujourd’hui et il était fier de lui.

Si toutes les personnes présentes ne remarquèrent rien, Antoine frotta son dos en souriant avec fierté. Son cœur s’échauffa à cette vue, il voulait continuer de le rendre fier de lui.

-

Comme souvent pour détendre les soldats et les rescapés qu’ils retrouvaient, ils jouaient au foot. Paul n’était plus très à l’aise avec son corps, alors il se contentait de regarder de loin avec des yeux envieux. Antoine était vraiment bon malgré son jeune âge, riait et essayait de ne pas trop prendre à cœur le jeu, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de jouer était incroyable. Le ballon ne dansait pas avec lui, toutefois c’était comme s’il arrivait à savoir où il allait arriver avant les autres.

Il savait jouer et c’était impressionnant.

-Il aurait pu être pro, tu sais.

Paul tourna la tête vers Lucas avec surprise, puisque personne n’engageait la conversation avec lui normalement. Ou plutôt, ils parlaient avec Antoine en sa présence mais un regard insistant et accusateur du blond les poussait à essayer de discuter avec lui. Cela coupait souvent court à la conversation et les autres s’en allaient.

Tous, sauf Lucas apparemment. Paul réagissait plus à lui qu’aux autres soldats pour l’instant et Antoine le félicitait de ses efforts, ce qui lui donnait envie d’en faire plus.

-Antoine est vraiment bon, il aurait pu devenir pro. Une fois il m’a dit qu’il aurait aimé percer, savoir ce que cela faisait de porter tous les espoirs d’un pays.

Paul le regardait attentivement, détaillait chaque poil de sa barbe mal rasée, de ses longs cils et de ses cheveux trop longs, chaque contour de son visage pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Etait-ce sa faute si Antoine n’était pas devenu ce qu’il était ? Si Antoine avait joué au foot, il n’aurait jamais sauvé Paul de son enfer et…

-Il ne regrette pas, tu sais. A chaque fois qu’il te voit, il est heureux d’avoir fait ce choix. Je sais que t’as peur, mais Antoine tient trop à toi pour te laisser, il te lâchera pas, pas lui.

Lucas lui offrit un dernier sourire, se leva en dépoussiérant ses vêtements et se rendit auprès d’un autre soldat barbu. En croisant son regard bleu, Paul détourna le sien et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Antoine. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher non plus.

Alors que le jour trois cent soixante touchait à sa fin, Paul se fit la réflexion qu’Antoine ne portait peut-être pas l’espoir de tout un pays, mais que lui avait placé tout ce en quoi il croyait entre ses mains.

-

-Paul, on part vers l’est demain matin, reste bien avec moi, d’accord ?

Un an après avoir tout perdu, Paul se rendit compte qu’il était le seul rescapé que les soldats n’avaient pas encore déposé dans une ville sûre. Antoine n’avait jamais abordé le sujet puisqu’il savait que Paul n’aurait aucun endroit où aller et les autres hommes n’avaient rien dit non plus.

Pourquoi lui ? Qu’avait-il de si spécial pour être sauvé et épargné ? Antoine finirait bien par réaliser qu’il n’apportait que le malheur.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, mon petit Paul ? Tu veux un câlin ?

Paul n’eut pas besoin d’entendre cela deux fois et se blottit dans le giron de son gardien. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver, tout se finirait bien tant qu’Antoine était à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui.


	2. Où étais-tu ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Garance "Je sais pas vraiment, mais quelque chose comme Antoine qui finit par rentrer de la guerre avec Paul à ses côtés ?"  
> Euuuuuh... ouuuais... ouais ouais t'inquiète !
> 
> J'espère que tu vas aimer quand même...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Paul avait perdu le compte des jours, il ignorait la date d’aujourd’hui, ne savait plus si c’était la saison sèche ou des pluies, quand était son anniversaire ou d’autres banalités. En revanche, il savait que la guerre avait touché son village il y a quatre cents jours le privant de son père et son frère, il n’oubliait pas qu’il était séparé de son autre frère depuis trois cent soixante dix-sept jours et que sa mère l’avait sauvé il y avait trois cinquante-huit jours, bientôt un an qu’il ne parlait plus et avait perdu tout espoir.

Mais voilà soixante-douze jours qu’il avait repris vie, qu’il recommençait à voir les couleurs, à sourire et rire, malgré la peur dans ses entrailles, en dépit de la crainte féroce qui ne le quittait pas de voir sa réalité s’effondrer comme un misérable château de cartes. Tout allait vite, il était terrorisé à l’idée d’à nouveau perdre toute sa famille alors qu’il les aimait déjà tant. Il n’était pas proche de toute l’unité, mais s’était approché de quelques-uns.

Peu importait les gens avec qui il pouvait rester et attendre le retour d’un certain soldat, aucun n’avait la même importance que lui. Personne ne comptait autant qu’Antoine aux grands yeux marrons qui illuminaient ses jours, qui était la réponse à ses prières. Non seulement continuait-il de prier pour sortir de cet enfer, mais aussi priait-il pour qu’Antoine ne meure pas.

Chaque jour qu’il le voyait partir, Paul se retenait de vomir et pleurer tant son estomac était noué. Il saignait de l’intérieur, toutes ses mauvaises pensées revenaient en flèche pour l’empêcher d’être apaisé et ses hantises le tourmentaient. Trainer autour du soldat Olivier le cuisinier n’aidait pas, il tournait en rond, s’étouffait lors de ses trop nombreuses crises de panique et le soldat Alexandre l’infirmier était obligé de lui administrer un médicament pour le calmer.

S’endormir de force était la pire sensation qu’il ait eue : il n’était pas conscient de son corps, il ignorait combien de temps il restait dans cet état, il ne maitrisait rien autour de lui, tout pouvait lui arriver et pire, _tout pouvait arriver à Antoine_. Peu importe qu’il souffre en étant éveillé, sa détresse était plus grande quand il ne l’était pas.

A ses réveils, Paul se sentait mou, esclave de son corps, le monde allait trop vite pour sa compréhension, il ne distinguait pas les voix autour de lui, peinait à reconnaître les visages à ses côtés et il était _si impuissant_. Où était Antoine ? Son cœur se gonflait de douleur, mais son cerveau n’arrivait pas à réagir assez vite à ses inquiétudes, il se sentait prisonnier de lui-même.

Dans ces moments, il haïssait le soldat Alexandre pour le mettre dans un tel état.

Il ne maitrisait pas son corps, comme s’il était empêtré dans des sables mouvants, son cerveau à des années lumières de son être. Il peinait à se redresser, sa langue pâteuse l’empêchait d’appeler Antoine alors qu’il désirait crier à plein poumon dans ces moments. Où était Antoine ? Vivait-il ou passait-il ses derniers moments loin de lui ?

Des cris dérangèrent ses oreilles, puis il y eut du mouvement à côté de lui. Quelque chose l’aidait à se redresser et se mettre debout. Paul n’était pas même pas sûr que son corps fasse les bons mouvements, qu’il s’articulait correctement et non pas comme un vulgaire pantin qui avait perdu son maître. Il voulait juste trouver Antoine ou attendre son retour pour pouvoir respirer à son aise.

Où était Antoine ?

_Paul ?_

Paul crut reconnaître la voix délicieuse qui chassait ses peurs et il tourna la tête. Oh Antoine. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Il était en train de le chercher, il fallait qu’il le trouve. Paul continua à avancer sans réaliser la présence à ses côtés, sans se rendre compte de la main qui serrait tristement la sienne, inconscient d’avoir déjà trouvé celui qu’il désirait.

Sans voir qu’Antoine détestait plus ses réveils que lui-même.

-

Rares étaient les nuits que Paul faisait entièrement. Il avait cessé de dormir dans l’armoire puisque l’unité bougeait trop souvent pour avoir le temps de poser le camp entre deux destinations, mais ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait.

Depuis que les autres soldats avaient récupéré un kit pour lui, tout le monde installait son attirail de nuit à côté d’Antoine sans y réfléchir deux fois. Auparavant les deux partageaient la même couchette et Antoine le prenait dans ses bras quand il le sentait sursauter au moindre bruit suspect. Maintenant qu’ils ne dormaient plus si serrés, Paul avait cru naïvement qu’Antoine pourrait faire des nuits tranquilles.

-Paul ? T’es encore réveillé ?

Paul aurait voulu avoir la force de se lever et de faire un tour pour s’assurer que personne ne venait les trouver, mais s’éloigner d’Antoine l’inquiétait plus que la possibilité d’être attaqué. Aux côtés d’Antoine, il ne craignait rien. C’était pour cette raison qu’il se mettait en position assise quand il ne trouvait plus le sommeil et attendait patiemment le jour, ou que les soldats Lucas, Olivier ou Alexandre l’interpellent pour l’occuper.

Mais la plupart du temps, Antoine se réveillait avant.

-Allez viens, c’est à mon tour de monter la garde.

En ce quatre cents seizième jour, Paul se dit qu’il aimerait être assez fort pour protéger tout le monde, mais surtout Antoine. Il voulait le rendre fier et heureux.

-

Cent jours après avoir rencontré Antoine, Paul put jouer pour la première fois au foot avec les autres soldats.

Ils venaient de rejoindre un camp dans une ville stabilisée, avaient tous savouré leur première douche en deux semaines et avaient dormi dans de vrais lits. Normalement Paul ne devrait pas être autorisé à rester avec eux, mais l’unité l’avait adopté et refusé de le laisser loin d’eux. Dans cet esprit de camaraderie, baignés dans le soulagement d’être toujours en vie sans déplorer de pertes, ils avaient décidé de faire un foot pour se détendre et Paul s’était joint à eux.

En le voyant faire, Antoine sauta sur lui sans perdre une minute, trop heureux et fier de voir ses progrès.

-Paul est avec moi ! Cria-t-il. On va gagner, c’est sûr !

Paul ricana, mais ne répondit pas ; même à Antoine il n’adressait aucun mot jusqu’à présent.

Dès que Paul se retrouva avec la balle aux pieds, son corps dansa de lui-même avec elle. Il manquait des pas, perdait parfois le tempo, ratait son enchainement, mais il se souvint immédiatement des longues heures passées avec ses frères à s’entraîner. Il faisait des gestes qu’il pensait avoir oublié, qu’il ne se souvenait même plus avoir appris _et il se sentait bien_.

S’il se laissait emporter, il arrivait presque à oublier qu’il survivait depuis quatre cent vingt-huit jours. Il revoyait ses frères et leurs amis l’appelaient pour avoir la balle, inconscients du danger qui se rapprochait d’eux. Le monde autour de lui allait au ralenti, il arrivait presque à voir les futurs mouvements des joueurs, les ouvertures qu’ils laissaient en se déplaçant, imaginait là où serait Antoine et…

Et il n’était pas toujours assez rapide pour traiter toutes ces informations, mais quand c’était le cas, Antoine sautait toujours sur lui avec fierté.

-C’est mon Paul, c’est mon bébé ! Scandait-il joyeusement.

Paul fut presque tenté de répondre, mais la boule dans sa gorge et les papillons dans son estomac l’en empêchèrent.

Une prochaine fois, se dit-il naïvement.

-

-Paul, je veux dormir, tu fais quoi ?

Paul leva la tête du document qu’il remplissait avec le chef d’unité Hugo. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, il devait simplement mettre son nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, l’identité de sa famille et sa nationalité. Il n’avait pas vu l’heure passée, ou plutôt les minutes qui les avaient séparés.

-Capi, c’est quoi ce truc ?

Paul fronça les sourcils, c’était la première fois qu’il entendait Antoine s’agacer contre le chef. Ce n’était pas rare qu’Antoine s’énerve pour le défendre auprès des autres soldats, même pour des broutilles, mais jamais encore face à Hugo.

Antoine le tira hors de sa chaise, le mit derrière lui et sembla le protéger d’Hugo. Paul ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait… Le chef était gentil et bon avec lui, il n’avait eu de regard moqueur à son égard et avait pris parti au moment où d’autres soldats de l’unité avaient voulu le laisser dans un camp.

-C’est quoi le but, capi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de lui ? Je te l’ai déjà dit : même pas en rêve.

-Non, t’as tout faux Anto : je veux juste le connaître, savoir d’où il vient…

-Il reste, je reste, fin de l’histoire. T’as qu’une mission : le laisser avec moi. Terminé.

Paul ne vit pas Antoine dévisager Hugo, manqua son regard brûlant de détermination, passa à côté de sa promesse muette et ne réalisa pas ses sentiments. La puberté n’avait même pas encore frappé Paul, comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu’il se passait ? Il était assez grand pour survivre tout seul, mais pas assez pour comprendre ce genre d’histoire.

Paul tira sur le tee-shirt d’Antoine, s’attirant son regard marron foncé par la colère et indiqua l’extérieur de la pièce avec un mouvement de tête innocent. Il sourit en recevant un câlin et le lui rendit aussi vite.

-Allez mon Paul, au lit.

Paul ne garda que les souvenirs d’Antoine en ce quatre cents trentième jour et oublia complètement son échange avec Hugo. Où ils soient, ils allaient toujours dormir ensemble, Antoine gardait ses cauchemars au loin.

-

Paul perdait le compte. Etait-ce le jour quatre cent quarante ou cent douze ? Il comptait scrupuleusement les jours depuis le début de la guerre, mais un autre compteur avait démarré le jour où Antoine l’avait sauvé.

Quelle était la bonne date ? Jour 440 ou 112 ?

-Paul, viens voir ce ciel, il est magnifique !

Paul cessa de réfléchir, alla s’asseoir à côté d’Antoine et se glissa sous son drap, profitant de cette cent douzième nuit.

-

Paul aurait dû sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il était barbouillé, son estomac était noué et son corps le traînait ; à moins que ce soit l’inverse ? Il avait la nausée, la sensation de fièvre et de voir les choses au ralenti le dérangeait. Il ne savait si c’était lié au fait qu’ils soient près d’une zone de rebelles, mais quelque chose semblait hors de son élément.

Il y avait du déjà-vu dans l’air. Un horrible déjà vu, un presque glaçant _déjà entendu_. Son corps, tout son être le mettait en garde, refusait qu’il aille plus loin ou qu’il retourne au camp après avoir vomi. Il devait s’assurer qu’Antoine n’avait rien, qu’il était en sécurité et tout irait mieux.

Où était Antoine ? Où était Antoine, bon sang ? Paul devait le trouver, il sentait une crise de panique arriver, lui seul pouvait l’aider dans ce genre de moment. Par pitié, que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Il devait aller plus vite, le trouver immédiatement et le mettre en garde contre le silence.

Paul n’entendait rien autour de lui, tout semblait anormalement silencieux, comme si le destin prévoyait un sale piège. Cela le rendait malade, il devait agir avant que la même situation ne se reproduise, il ne survivrait pas s’il perdait Antoine ou sa deuxième famille.

Où était ce crétin aux grands yeux marrons et aux blagues douteuses qui ne le quittait jamais ? Où était-il quand il devait être aux côtés de Paul ?

Paul le vit enfin. Antoine fixait l’horizon bêtement, inconscient du danger autour de lui, mais Paul le sentait tapi dans l’ombre, savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que quelque chose n’arrive, tout allait aller trop vite. Ou trop lentement et Paul ne pourrait pas sauver Antoine. Il avait tant perdu une fois, il ne pourrait supporter cette perte supplémentaire.

-A terre ! Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons.

Le premier coup de feu retentit.

Et ce ne fut pas le dernier.

-

Paul ne saurait dire comment ou quand il reprit conscience. Il s’entendait compter inlassablement jusqu’à 452, puis recommençait jusqu’à 124, et alternait les comptes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ne savait même pas s’il disait les nombres dans sa tête ou à haute voix. Cette kyrielle n’avait plus de sens, mais il se raccrochait à elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Ses mains étaient pleines de sang, son visage avait des cicatrices, les membres de son corps étaient douloureux, mais il savait qu’il était sauf dans cette chambre d’hôpital. Mais pourquoi comptait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-il désespérément en implorant la grâce de Dieu ? Où était Antoine quand il avait besoin d’aide et de quelqu’un à ses côtés ?

Pourquoi le monde autour de lui s’était écroulé ? Les vilaines voix revinrent pour le torturer de jour comme de nuits. Pourquoi avait-il stupidement cru qu’il allait échapper à cet enfer ? Ces derniers cent vingt-quatre jours n’avaient été qu’un rêve, une distorsion de la réalité. De la triste et douloureuse réalité.

Qui était-il pour avoir le droit de toucher au bonheur ? Il pouvait le contempler, mais n’y aurait jamais accès, c’était sa punition. Il avait ce qu’il méritait.

-

Soldat Lucas essayait de s’occuper de lui et le forçait à manger ses maigres repas, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Il n’avait le goût à rien, la nourriture était fade et écœurante. Il voulait voir Antoine. Il voulait voir Antoine. _Il voulait voir Antoine._

Lucas lui parlait de tout et n’importe quoi, mais refusait d’aborder le seul sujet qui intéressait Paul. Ce refus d’information le tuait, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passait pour lui. Où était-il et dans quel état ? Est-ce que Paul allait le revoir ? Il avait promis de ne pas l’abandonner ! Où était ce menteur ? Pourquoi le sauver si c’était pour l’abandonner 130 jours plus tard !

Laissez-le mourir en paix…

Il ne demandait rien de spécial, son cœur se chargeait de le tuer à petit feu, ce n’était qu’une question de jour avant qu’il ne meure de chagrin. La nourriture n’avait aucun goût, il ne voulait pas faire d’effort, pas sans Antoine.

Pourquoi avait-il la chance de survivre ? Pourquoi lui et pas Antoine ? Il ne méritait pas d’être sauvé, pas deux fois ! C’était Antoine qui aurait dû vivre, pas lui !

La tristesse laissa place à la colère et Paul cassa tout ce qu’il se trouvait dans sa chambre en hurlant sa douleur. Il avait besoin d’Antoine, rien d’autre ne comptait ! Où était son idiot aux yeux marrons et au sourire ingénu ? Paul jeta rageusement son plateau contre le mur en criant.

C’était injuste qu’il meure, Antoine était trop jeune et avait trop apporté pour mourir oublié de tous ! Il avait un petit frère qu’il voulait revoir, mais Paul l’avait privé de cette douce réunion parce que c’était sa faute.

Paul aurait dû mourir lors de la première rafle dans son village au lieu de s’acharner à survivre, s’il était mort, Antoine serait en vie ! Paul arracha les draps de son lit sans arriver à retenir ses larmes, incapable de se taire pour une fois.

Bon sang, si seulement il l’avait prévenu plus tôt, au lieu d’aller vomir. Paul connaissait cette sensation de danger imminent, il l’avait côtoyée pendant un an, il aurait dû la reconnaître immédiatement ! Si seulement il avait compris plus vite, rien n’aurait suivi, Antoine serait encore à ses côtés… Il renversa ce qu’il y avait sur la table de chevet et se laissa tomber à genou.

Tout était sa faute. _Tout était sa faute_ …

C’était lui qui aurait dû finir sous un linceul, pour faire arrêter cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Il n’arrivait pas à respirer, l’air n’atteignait plus sous poumons, tout s’écroulait sur lui comme si la pièce avait rétréci. Il voulait quitter l’hôpital et aller à la recherche d’Antoine, même si cela signifiait faire face à sa dépouille.

Paul devait inspirer pour aller à sa rescousse, seul lui pouvait le sauver comme Antoine l’avait sauvé, il était temps de payer sa dette, alors pourquoi faire ce geste si anodin le faisait souffrir ? Il… Il… Tout tournait autour de lui, des voix cassaient ses oreilles, des gens s’agitaient autour de lui, une main froide frottait son dos pour l’apaiser et une voix étrangère tentait de le calmer. Cela n’avait aucun effet, il voulait seulement Antoine.

-

Trois jours plus tard, Hugo vint le voir. Jour 461 ou 133 ? Il ne savait plus… le chef d’unité avait un bras dans le plâtre et quelques plaies sur le visage, mais la chaleur dans ses yeux étaient toujours aussi agréables. Lucas le suivit, la tête basse et les yeux rouges. Allaient-ils lui annoncer ce qu’il savait déjà ?

-Paul, je te ramène à la maison, tu vas être rapatrié avec nous. On aurait aimé rentrer plus tôt, mais tes papiers ont pris plus de temps, on ne pouvait pas te laisser…

Il ne comprenait rien et n’avait pas la force pour interpréter ce qu’il disait. Il acquiesça bêtement et le suivit sans faire d’histoire. Il avait tout perdu, il n’était chez lui nul part, autant suivre des gens qu’il connaissait déjà. Il leur faisait confiance, il espérait juste sortir de cet enfer.

-

Paul n’avait pas compris quand le chef avait dit qu’il le ramenait à la maison. C’était où la maison ? Il était seul maintenant. Pourquoi lui donnait-on cette valise, il n’avait pas d’affaires à mettre dedans, il avait déjà tout perdu.

Il passa la matinée 462 dans le canapé du chef et du soldat Lucas. En même temps qu’ils rangeaient leurs affaires, ils venaient prendre de ses nouvelles et tentaient de l’égailler, mais cela ne marchait pas. Paul avait utilisé toute sa voix et cela n’avait pas aidé Antoine, ne l’avait pas sauvé, quel intérêt de s’en servir maintenant ?

Quand ils lui posaient des questions, il peinait à juste hocher la tête ou ses pensées étaient à des années lumières de leurs paroles creuses. Ils parlaient tous la même langue, pourquoi était-ce si dur de comprendre ces mots basiques ?

Il était épuisé…

L’après-midi vint et Paul se laissa transporter sans rien dire. Le chef avait volé la place d’Antoine et gérait toutes les questions qui lui étaient adressées. Il n’avait pas la force de s’énerver ou de l’insulter, il souhaitait juste dormir et ne pas se réveiller ; c’était la seule solution pour arrêter le cauchemar.

Quand il fut assis pour rentrer, le soldat Lucas lui donna un comprimé à boire et Paul n’ouvrit plus les yeux. Il lui était reconnaissant d’avoir eu pitié de lui.

-

Le silence était coupé par des babillements des oiseaux et de la vie humaine qui s’activait. Paul percevait des voix lointaines, alors qu’il s’éveillait lentement. Il détestait cet état où il n’était pas maitre de lui-même, alors il attendit d’être pleinement conscient de ses mouvements avant de bouger. Dans ce flou auditive, la voix qui le calmait habituellement, qui chassait ses peurs, sortait du lot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle disait, mais elle avait toujours le même effet positif sur lui.

Il avait l’impression de se noyer, qu’il allait vomir et que le sommeil ne voulait pas le lâcher. Son corps était tellement fatigué, alors que son esprit s’agitait déjà dans sa prison. Quelque chose le touchait, ce n’était qu’une question de minutes avant qu’il s’active et comprenne de quoi il s’agissait. Dans quel but de toute façon ? Antoine n’était plus là pour l’aider, qui allait-il chercher ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Paul réalisa qu’il se trouvait dans un lit sous une épaisse couette. Il avait chaud, il ne sentait plus la guerre autour de lui et le matelas était beaucoup trop mou. Etait-ce un rêve ? Enfin un après cette descente aux enfers interminable ? Il n’entendait personne à côté de lui, mais quelque chose caressait son crâne.

-Bon anniversaire bébé.

Il battit des paupières en respirant lentement, s’il bougeait trop vite, il savait qu’il allait tomber sans Antoine. La main dans ses cheveux était tellement agréable, enfin une chose douce dans ce monde brutal.

En face de lui se trouvait une pile de… étaient-ce des cadeaux ? Un coup de soldat Lucas et Hugo, il en était persuadé. Ces deux-là essayaient de le gâter et de l’occuper pour qu’il oublie Antoine, mais cela n’allait pas marcher.

La chaleur venait de l’autre côté, il en voulait plus…

Paul ferma les yeux, savourant la tranquillité à laquelle il avait enfin le droit et se retourna pour se noyer dans la chaleur de son crétin aux grands yeux marrons et au sourire merveilleux. Son corps et son cerveau étaient encore embrumé, mais _il savait_ qui lui tenait chaud, à qui il se raccrochait la nuit et à qui appartenait la voix doucereuse qui chassait ses démons.

-Bienvenu à la maison, mon petit Paul.

Paul sourit contre son cou et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son cœur s’arrêta et tout son être s’embrasa quand ses yeux confirmèrent ce qu’avaient entendu ses oreilles. Il sourit, enfin comblé et sincèrement comblé.

-Je t’aime Antoine, tu m’as manqué.

Antoine déposa un baiser sur son front et passa son bras autour de lui, brillant de joie.

-C’est grâce à toi que j’ai survécu, promets de plus jamais m’abandonner.

Paul rit doucement alors que le sommeil le rattrapait. Antoine était tout ce qu’il désirait, jamais il ne pourrait s’éloigner de lui.

-Toi aussi tu m’as manqué.

Il allait vivre avec Antoine maintenant. Il ne le réalisa pas, mais il perdit le compte des nombres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors cette fin ? :D

**Author's Note:**

> je sais juste pas comment finir.  
> @Garance, tes désirs sont la direction de cet OS.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
